Midnight Velvet
by The Harry Potter Trio
Summary: Beginning ten years after Voldemort’s demise, we follow a developing romance between a long estranged Draco and Hermione, who after an absence of a decade find love and comfort in a bond everlasting.
1. Chapter 1 The Stranger

**Midnight Velvet**

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to let everyone know that this story is mostly written in its entirety. I know that there are a lot of authors who start a story and then post when they have a chance. Many of my favorite stories have never been finished and I have been saddened by that fact. If I had been posting this as it was written, it would have been posted over two years ago, and I am just now finishing this story. I am planning on posting the story every two weeks or so, that way it gives people a chance to read it.

Also to note: After hearing it mentioned as I was passing another conversation, I picked out the name of Midnight Velvet. I have since learned that there is a company by that name as well. I mean no disrespect to the company and they own all rights to the name.

Signed,

One-third of The Harry Potter Trio

**Ch 1 - The Stranger**

It was a typical Saturday morning in Harry and Ron's Quidditch shop, The Broom Closet. It was the very same shop they had purchased in America, after the War of the Dark Side had ended. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all moved to America in order to escape the excitement of the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters – and the fame it had given them. They were living in one of the few wizarding villages there, a town named Verborgen, hidden deep in the mountains of Virginia. They had moved from England about a year after Voldemort's defeat, and had never bothered to go back home; there was no real reason to, either. The Weasley and Granger families followed their children to the "land of promise"- and for both families, it certainly had lived up to its name.

Fred and George had opened their shop a few doors down from Ron and Harry's, and business was booming. The demand for a good joke shop in America had been appallingly great, and Fred and George were well welcomed: as were Harry and Ron. Ginny helped out Fred and George, while Hermione helped out Ron and Harry from time to time, but mainly worked in the local library, where she had always felt at home, among her books and knowledge. Arthur Weasley had retired from the Ministry of Magic and had moved overseas with Molly Weasley to be with their children. Melissa and Keith Granger were still doing a wonderful, private practice cleaning the teeth of their fellow muggles. All in all, life was happy and profitable for most everyone.

Yes, a fine morning it was. However, it was soon to be disturbed, when shortly before lunch, a mysterious customer came into The Broom Closet. At first, Harry and Ron were too preoccupied with admiring their new shipment of the latest model of Firebolts (the exquisite racing broom, the Firebolt 10 had just been cleared for public use), to pay much attention to the strange customer. If they had, they would have seen a man around the same age, and with a similar build as themselves. He was a fairly handsome man, about six feet in height with silver blond hair and eyes that could speak measures.

The customer approached the counter, but before Harry or Ron could open their mouths to greet him, the customer began to speak, "The only colors in here are that of Gryffindor house! It is amazing to me how you can sell anything at all."

This statement caught their attention rather quickly; the customer continued with the hint of a well-hidden English accent: "Do you have any other Hogwarts colors in here?"

Ron replied, with a bit of a snip in his voice (he did not appreciate anyone, no matter who they were, poking fun at his alma mater house): "The other Hogwarts school colors are over there, we tend to sell quite a bit of the Gryffindor colors- it seems they are in the most demand. Did you attend Hogwarts, sir?"

The customer chuckled, and answered with a simple: "Yes."

"How long ago did you attend?" asked Harry.

"About 10 years ago."

"Hey, that's when we were there!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

"How could I not know who you are? Everyone at Hogwarts was familiar with the "Golden Trio": Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. And imagine the "Golden Trio" is still together, and so far away from Hogwarts. But, just where is Miss Granger? Has she unattached herself from the two of you, or is she still hanging out in the library, studying obsessively?"

"Why should we tell you where Hermione is? How do we know that you aren't just asking because you wish to cause her harm?" asked Harry, in an annoyed and protective voice.

"Come now Harry... don't you trust me?"

"Why should I trust you, when I don't even know who you are?" Harry asked, a little more loudly than normal.

The customer chuckled again. "Come now Harry, you don't recognize me?"

"No, honestly, I don't know who you are! And if you don't tell me soon, I shall have to ask you to leave."

"Well I guess that I can understand your thinking process, especially after all that the three of you have been through together..."

"How do you know what we have been through?" spoke up Ron, who had not been participating in this conversation up until now.

With a slight smirk that seemed to hold a memory, the man replied in a barely audible voice-

"Because, don't you remember- I was there!"

_End of chapter……_


	2. Chapter 2 The Memory

**Midnight Velvet**

**Ch 2 - The Memory**

This simple statement stirred long ago memories within Harry and Ron- they knew exactly to what moment the stranger referred. Both of them had tried to suppress what had occurred that night, and both were unable to forget.

"What do you mean you were there? That's impossible- I mean, how could you have been there?" Harry asserted, his voice rising with each word. All Ron could do was stare at the man with a blank look on his face. The strange man grinned; the same hint of a smirk, that had long ago matured, lingered on his face.

"I shall show you; perhaps you need a little reminder of what I did for Hermione. Allow me to take both of you back ten years ago- to the night that Lord Voldemort was defeated for the final time."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, bewildered. How was it possible for this man to know anything about that night? There were only four remaining of the six people who had been there, who had seen what happened. Did he too see what happened; was he spying on them; and if he had, why didn't he help? They could do nothing but stare at this man- this man who claimed to know.

He lifted his wand, before Harry or Ron could move for either of his own, the man mumbled a curse under his breath. Suddenly, before they could say another word, Harry and Ron heard a familiar rushing sound in their ears, as if they were flying very fast through the air. Harry recognized this feeling; he had felt it before- they were being sucked into another person's memory. (Similar to a pensive, but the person would not need to carry the bowl with them at all times.)

The room that the three landed in was very dark, but even without any lighting they knew instantly where they were and what was about to take place. They knew that they had been there before, ten years ago- just like the stranger said. They knew that they would never forget what happened in this room that night.

Harry, being the first to gain his voice back asked: "Who are you?"

The stranger ignored Harry's question as he motioned for them to be quiet and take note of what was happening in the room.

There were six people total: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco. All of them were frozen in time: unmovable statues that spoke only with their eyes. Harry and Ron could see the younger versions of themselves on one side of the room, accompanied by Hermione; the others were facing them on the other side- both parties looked ready to kill. The look on each person's face was that of loathing for those opposite them. The glares were the only part of the scene that was alive, communicating one thing: pure hatred. With a simple wand movement from the stranger, the scene burst into life.

_Hermione was screaming to Lord Voldemort: "I alone know the truth this prophecy holds: it contains within it the secret that could render you immortal! Without this prophecy, you can never know what could possibly keep you alive forever." _

_Voldemort looked at her and snarled: "What do you mean by that, you wretched mudblood; I know the thing that can cause me to be immortal-" his voice lowered as he turned his head slowly to face Harry: "To destroy him! - He is the only thing that stands in my way of ruling our kind, forever."_

_Hermione raised the prophecy in one hand and shouted: "You have never heard the secret of this prophecy. It is not the one you know- this prophecy holds the key to your future! It alone can tell you an easier way to live forever; a simpler way, and I alone can give it to you. Now what are you going to do about that? Let the others go and take me- I am the only one you need now."_

_Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with questioning eyes. What did she mean, take her? She had never told them about any prophecy that had existed about her and Voldemort. When did she discover it, and why was she bringing it up all of the sudden, especially with out telling them first? They had everything planned out, or as much as could be planned with Voldemort lurking around. _

_Lord Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco looked at her with surprised glances. No one, not even Voldemort himself, had an inkling that there was another prophecy. How could they know, the only prophecy that mattered had broken years ago, and they all knew what it had held. Without warning, Lucius, being as quick as he was, muttered a glass breaking spell on the prophecy, forgetting that they have been protected by a charm preventing any spell aimed at releasing its contents. The spell bounced around the room, barely missing Voldemort's face, and singeing Draco's robes. _

_Hermione taunted the three with a look that seemed to ask, "and what was that supposed to accomplish?" Then, she turned to run in the opposite direction. But, just as she managed to make it to a chair, Lucius stunned her, stopping her dead in her tracks. As her unconscious body fell, the glass orb slipped out of her hand, crashing to the floor and shattering – the only true way the orb could be broken. With dread and anticipation, the occupants of the room silently faced the shattered jar, as the ghostly figure of Professor Trelawney, floated above it, and spoke:_

"The female friend, a muggle born is she-  
Of he who kills the evil, so to live-  
Instead of good, good's friend may die instead,  
So that the evil can forever be."

_The figure disappeared in a wisp of smoke, its words dying away. Harry and Ron looked horrified._

_Everyone's eyes widened with understanding as they contemplated what was just revealed. Lucius, grinning, raised his wand and faced the stunned statue of Hermione._

"_So that's your precious secret, you filthy little mudblood! Kill you, the female friend, and Voldemort lives; kill you, and not Potter, so Voldemort can be immortal. Well if that's the way you want it, girl, then so be it!"_

_Harry screamed, Lucius raised his wand and shouted, "Avada-" but before he could finish his curse, a jet of green light was released, not from his own wand, but from his son's. Draco, without muttering a sound, had just produced the killing curse, - his father fell to the floor: dead. _

_Lord Voldemort, who had remained rather quiet during this entire exchange, turned to Draco, his eyes narrowed into slits, hatred pouring out from him, and said: "Now you know that you should not have done that, Draco. I am very disappointed at what you have done here tonight. Your own father lies dead by your hand, and I have lost one of my best servants. You will pay, boy- you will pay for this!"_

_Voldemort's voice became louder and louder as he spoke, spit flying from his mouth as he said those last words. His hand coiled into a fist around his wand, and he raised it, slowly, to point it at Draco. "You are a traitor just as your father was! He betrayed me after my fall from grace, and you have betrayed me now, killing your own father to save a filthy, wretched, mudblood. Well, you will soon join the others who have crossed me in the past. Any last words, you foolish boy- any last words before you see your father again? I trust he will not be too happy with you."_

_Draco, who was still in shock by what had just occurred, finally gathered his words. He stood defiantly in his place and said to Voldemort, in a hushed voice, growing louder as he spoke: "Yes I saved her, how could I not. My father was just as evil as you, and I see now that I have been wrong all along, wanting to be like him, wanting to follow in his footsteps. Well, I see now, that it is you who I hate. It is not you I have betrayed, Voldemort, but they, (as he motioned to Ron, Harry and Hermione). I hate you, and I hate him, he who now lies dead at my feet, yes by my hand. I am not sorry for what has happened, I did nothing wrong!"_

_Draco turned to face Harry and Ron, knowing now what had to occur, all three looked at each other with the air of silent understanding. Then without speaking another word, all three blocked Hermione and screamed together, facing Voldemort: "**Avada-Kedavra**!"_

_Alone, the spell would not have been strong enough, even though all three possessed extraordinary powers individually. However, when enemies join together to face a larger threat, it forms a bond that cannot be broken, even by the most powerful magic; a bond stronger than all of Voldemort's evil and hate; a bond of love and friendship- one that can accomplish more than Voldemort could ever hope to fight off, no matter how hard he tried._

_A green light brighter than anything they could imagine came from their wands and struck Voldemort with such a force that it knocked him backwards on the floor. He began to convulse as he was lifted off his feet, into the air. He rose higher and higher, a scream louder than anything they had ever heard came from his shaking figure. His body began to disfigure, it was contorting into the shape of a snake, twisting, coiling and uncoiling, as the scream grew louder. Then the giant snake opened its mouth and started sucking the air from the room, and from their lungs. But their spell had been too powerful, the snake started to disintegrate, forming a giant cloud of dust. The scream ceased, the room was thrust into silence. The dust wavered in the air. Then without warning, another huge flash of blinding green light emanated from the cloud, setting fire to the dust, and throwing the three back towards the far wall, knocking them out. The next thing that they saw was there, on the floor, Lucius's body, stiff, and cold. The spot where Voldemort had last stood was burned, and imprinted there was the symbol of the Phoenix, an icon of good, and the final proof that the war had ended; Voldemort was dead. _

_After a few moments, Draco looked over and saw Hermione, slumped in the chair. He picked her up, and gently carried her to the couch on the other side of the room. After he spread her out before him, he muttered the counter curse to wake her up. As she opened her eyes, Hermione noticed a strange look on his face: a look of, was it affection. No, this wasn't possible; it was Malfoy, after all._

_He looked away from her now, and spoke to Ron and Harry: "Guys, I think she will be ok, I have to leave, I can't stay here a minute longer."_

_And with one final, longing glance at Hermione, Draco strolled out of the room: never to return again._

_Ron and Harry rushed over to Hermione, with nothing but looks of concern and confusion on their faces. They were shocked with the way that Draco had taken care of Hermione, and with everything that had just happened. They tried to describe everything to Hermione, about how Draco had turned at the last second to save her by killing his father, about how they had all joined together to deal the final death blow to Voldemort, and how, in the end, Voldemort had finally been defeated.  
_

_End of chapter……_

Thank you to all who reviewed chapter one.

Author's notes:

Please note that this was written well before HBP was released. Please have a moment of silence to respect the person who died in the new book. May they always be remembered.

To all who did not get a reply to your review for chapter one, please do not despair. Since this is our first fan-fiction, we are still trying to figure out how to reply to all of the reviews. We will be figuring out how to post the replies as we go. If any one has any pointers, on how to reply to reviews, that would be fabulous. We do not plan on printing all of our replies at the end of each chapter.

Also if you would like to be notified when a new chapter has been posted, please email us with your email address and you will be added to the list.

Signed,

The Harry Potter Trio…


	3. Chapter 3 The Argument

**Midnight Velvet**

**Ch 3 - The Argument**

The three onlookers had remained silent during the entire exchange; they knew what had happened, they knew it before the memory began. For Harry and Ron it was a reminder, a memento, of what exactly had taken place in that room so many years ago, and a revelation of who exactly this mysterious stranger was. They had wondered what had become of him since that night, and now it was clear: he had been searching, searching for one of them. He was Draco Malfoy, their arch enemy all throughout their years together at Hogwarts, and even up until recently, who had without explanation became their accomplice- if only for a brief moment in time. He was someone they had hated and distrusted for years- and it was only now, after remembering how he had helped them that they began to have some doubt as to his evil nature. If he hated them so much, then why did he kill his master, Voldemort to save their lives? For Voldemort would surely have killed them all had Malfoy not intervened- it was the Bond Between Enemies that had killed him, not simply their spell. This question had plagued Harry and Ron for ten years; could Malfoy have changed for good, was he now their friend? Why had he helped them if he were truly evil? These questions burned in their minds- longing to be answered.

Malfoy was the first to speak: "Is there any question now? I would think that you would know exactly who I was. But then again, after not having Lucius directing my life anymore, I have turned into a slightly more pleasant person to be around. If I weren't, I would not have been able to tolerate spending so much time with you already today. Now, I am going to ask you again, where is Hermione? I would like to talk to her and fill her in on some things. I have waited long enough, I believe, since I last saw her. I feel that I should be allowed to spend some time with her, without her trusty little sidekicks." He gave Harry and Ron and indignant smile as he spoke, a slight hint of impatience in his voice.

It was clear that the long ago grudge was not so easily lifted- Malfoy still disliked Harry and Ron, but why was he so interested in Hermione- he had hated her too, after all.

"Once you take us back, we will send an owl for her to meet us." Harry answered, for they were still within the walls of the memory, and it was very unsettling standing casually in the room where Voldemort had been destroyed, discussing Hermione inches from the spot where she sat frozen in time. Harry desperately wanted to get home to The Broom Closet where he felt safe and didn't need to worry about the events that took place so long ago.

Ron looked at him with question. He, too wanted to return home, but why was Harry agreeing to these unfriendly demands from the one person they had despised for so long.

Harry, noticing the look of confusion of Ron's freckled face said calmly, "Draco is right Ron, Hermione deserves to know what happened that night- from him," he gestured to Malfoy, "and also to make things right. She needs to hear the events recounted by Draco himself, or else she will never believe what happened. You know that she didn't believe us when we told her, that he could possibly have changed so quickly, and she needs to hear it from him, directly. I believe that Draco has other things that he would like to talk to Hermione about also."

Ron who still could not believe his ears said: "You are going to let Malfoy spend time with Hermione, alone? Do you realize what that could happen to her? What he could do to her? What if it was all a ploy to get rid of Voldemort and kill Hermione himself, so he could become immortal?"

Harry smiled: "Ron, we both know that, that prophecy was meant only for Voldemort: it cannot be fulfilled by anyone else, even Draco. No, I don't think that's his motive at all. And yes Ron, I do know what could happen, but if I am not wrong, Draco here has some serious issues that he needs to clear up with Hermione. I think he deserves our trust for once."

Draco replied: "How observant of you Harry, I never thought that anything as deep as this could penetrate that thick skull of yours. I trust this matter shall not be taken for granted."

With those words, he waved his wand again, and within seconds the three of them were back in the Quidditch shop.

Once back in the comforting atmosphere of broomsticks and spare Quaffles, Harry headed straight for Albus's cage, (Harry had named Hedwig's son after his mentor, and the only father he had ever known – Albus Dumbledore.)

However, just before reaching him, he had a thought: "Actually, what do you think about meeting up with Hermione at the masquerade ball tomorrow night? After all, it is Halloween, and what would be the fun without a charming midnight masquerade? You could come, of course, and we could point her out to you. It would be a great surprise for her, I am sure."

Draco considered what Harry was saying, and agreed. "Alright then, what time is this ball, and where can I get new robes?"

Harry chuckled, "Still haven't changed have you Draco- always concerned about your looks. The ball is at 8:00pm over in Sir Billamin's mansion, at the top of Trickster's Hill. And if it's robes you want, Madame Rosemary has the best robes for all occasions in town."

"Thank you Harry," replied Draco. And with a quick nod to both Ron and Harry, he was off.

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you are doing, Harry? Allowing Malfoy to be with Hermione alone, and not only that, but letting him surprise her at the masquerade ball?" Ron protested the moment that Draco had left the store. He could not believe everything that had just taken place in the past hour. First, a stranger appears in their otherwise peaceful Quidditch shop and is upset that they didn't recognize him, then he takes them to a shocking and appalling memory of ten years ago, then he reveals himself as their nemesis, Draco Malfoy, a man they have not seen since before they graduated Hogwarts, then Harry has planned for Malfoy, of all people, to spend time with Hermione alone- and not only that, but to meet up with her at the masquerade ball in which Hermione will have no idea that its even him, until he shows his true self! Hermione was likely to go into spasms as soon as she finds out what has taken place. Ron was speechless at the thought.

Harry chuckled at Ron; it still only took minute things to get his temper up and running. _Actually, this was not a small thing,_ thought Harry. _On the contrary, this really is quite a big thing. _Draco had been missing since that night that Voldemort died. How had he found them, and more importantly where had he been? Harry suspected that Draco had held some sort of a torch for Hermione since before that night, but when he turned and killed his own father, before his father was going to kill Hermione, Harry's suspicions had been confirmed. Harry turned back to Ron, who had been ranting and raving while Harry was lost in thought, about the idiocy of this whole plan and how the world was going to end tomorrow night when Draco tried to kill Hermione, how she would hate them for even thinking about bringing Draco to her, and other nonsensical, gibbering of someone who was not at all happy about his present situation.

"Ron... RON…" Harry tried to interrupt, but Ron kept on raving about how silly this all was, and how he didn't want a part in it. "**RON!** Will you listen to me for a minute?" At this, Ron finally stopped yelling and was quiet for a moment. "Draco has every right to be able to visit with Hermione. He did, after all, kill his father to prevent him from killing her. And by the way, I'm not completely stupid, I suggested the masquerade ball because it's a public place, and we can be there in case something bad does happen. We will be hidden behind masks, but that doesn't mean that we won't be able to see everything that goes on between the two of them. We will know what Hermione will be wearing, and if we don't see Draco before he sees her, we can perform a locator charm to find him. Don't you realize Ron, nothing will happen, and if it does, we will be there to stop it. Haven't you ever listened to Hermione when she has been upset, or reminiscing? She has spoken of Draco on more than one occasion since the entire incident with Voldemort. Look, we owe it to her to at least be able to talk to Draco; I think that this will be a good thing for her, it will help her lay some old wonderings to rest. And any questions she had, at least this will be an opportunity for her to have them answered by the only person who really can help her, and if that has to be Draco Malfoy- then so be it. Ron, have some compassion for Hermione's sake, she needs to know what happened that night, from someone other than us; we can't help her there, she knows all we know, but if Draco has some things to tell her, out of respect for him, and Hermione, we need to allow them to be able to talk things over, and make peace with each other. Besides, I think Draco has a few extra things to tell her himself, and we need to realize that he, too, is a person, and has a right to speak with her about anything he wishes. Ok, Ron, just calm down and realize that it is not that big a deal- you're overreacting."

Ron sighed: "Well when you put it that way, I guess that it sounds ok. After all Malfoy will have a really hard time figuring out Hermione on his own, anyway. What harm could a little talk do, for old times sake?"

"Exactly. Now that we have calmed down, I think that it is time for some lunch. Do you want to go get sandwiches over at the deli?" Harry asked.

"Sure. You know that I can always eat." Ron said with a smile. "Sandwiches sound great. I think that I will have a turkey on rye today, with all of the regular toppings of course. And make it a large soda," (Ron had discovered the muggle's substitute for pumpkin juice shortly after they had moved to the states, and since could not have a meal without it.)

"Sounds wonderful, I think I'm going to have the same thing- here's some money. Try to hurry, I think that our visit from our friend has shaken both of us up quite a bit, and I'm starving!" said Harry. Ron nodded his head in agreement and left.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry had not been alone but for a few minutes when he decided to send Hermione an owl to confirm tonight's plans at the Wesley's, where they were having their monthly get together. Everyone always looked forward to the get together every fourth Saturday night; it was a chance to catch up on things that had happened, and to relax before the start of the following month. However, Harry had a slight feeling there would be an air of tension in this months gathering. Although, he was looking forward to the food; Mr. Weasley had gotten a barbecue pit built in shortly after they moved to America, he loved being able to help cook dinner on one of those great muggle inventions.

Once he had written the note, he told Albus to deliver it to Hermione, and off he flew. Harry started to think about how much they all had changed since that night; Draco had only shown them a fraction of what had actually happened leading up to that moment when Voldemort had fallen- it was hard on everyone, those events preceding that night. Losing Dumbledore had been crushing for all those who had known and loved him. It was especially hard on Harry, Dumbledore was like a father to him, and losing him had been devastating. It gave Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco a glimpse that the dark side really was worse than they could have ever imagined, and it was a new inspiration to seek out Voldemort and put an end to his evil forever. They had succeeded eventually, but not without cost. Even with all of the attempts Voldemort made to take Harry's life, no one ever told him what it was really like- Harry never knew or understood how evil Voldemort really was. That is, until Harry saw for himself. That is why they had tried so hard at the end to kill Lord Voldemort: they had to avenge the life of Dumbledore and all others who gave their lives selflessly in the fight to try and stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

_End of chapter……_

I apologize for the delay in getting this next chapter posted. Real life has made quite a few appearances lately. Computer problems have not helped matters at all either.

1/3 of The Harry Potter Trio


End file.
